


【007/00Q】男友力三十題02

by AshuraXuan



Series: 【007/00Q】男友力三十題 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Some talk about dealing with the death of a loved one
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：·這篇為007的耽美同人，CP是00Q（007 X Q）·Vesper Lynd出沒注意（夢中&交談中）·BUG注意、OOC注意·依舊撒糖向，不過沒第一篇文甜（可能會有點苦·微Q00（精神層面的）【個人看法：跟有過心理創傷的007相比，Q的精神力相對來講會比較強大，能在007感到不安的時候安撫他的情緒】以上設定都可以接受的話請往下看↓↓↓↓
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 【007/00Q】男友力三十題 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629160
Kudos: 1





	【007/00Q】男友力三十題02

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

02「我一直在這裡。」

Bond被關在一間昏暗的倉庫內。

他被綁在一張椅子上，雙手雙腳被禁錮在椅腳。在他眼前被一個黑影扯住頭髮并往後拉露出白皙脖子的則是他深愛的女人Vesper Lynd。

無法忍受自己的女人被別人如此粗暴對待，Bond拼命掙扎想要掙脫禁錮好把Vesper從魔掌中救出，但無論他如何掙扎，身上的繩子完全沒有鬆動的跡象。

「James. 」

聽到Vesper叫出自己名字的Bond猛然抬起頭，卻看到黑影拿出一把手槍，黑漆漆的槍口直接頂在Vesper的太陽穴。但Vesper臉上的表情卻不是害怕被殺死的恐懼，她一臉悲傷又依依不捨地凝視著被五花大綁的男人，仿佛下一刻即將被槍殺的不是她自己而是他似的。

「No, no. Stop it!!! 」

「I’m sorry, James.」

「砰——」非常響亮的槍聲，在子彈穿透Vesper頭顱的瞬間，也使Bond睜開雙眼，從夢中驚醒過來。

夢中的情景實在過於真實，諒是見過太多生死的007特工，也忍不住感到心有餘悸。感覺到自己的氣息紊亂，他坐起身子調整自己的呼吸，床上都被他的冷汗給浸濕讓他覺得自己就像是剛從大冬天的冰湖裡走出來似的。

出於自然反應，他往雙人床的另一個床位望去，卻見不到那個理應躺在他身邊的人。Bond伸出手往那個方向摸了摸，是冷的，這表示那個人根本就沒在這張床上躺過。

「Q?」Bond大聲叫了對方，語氣中透露出的驚慌表示他并不如表面那般冷靜，所幸他呼叫的那個人很快就打開了寢室的房門，一顆長著烏黑濃密黑髮的腦袋探進來。

「What’s wrong? 」察覺到床上男人的異樣，青年快步走進房間，坐到了對方的身旁問道。

「Nothing. Just a nightmare. 」從Bond被噩夢驚醒直到Q走進來，整個過程雖然一分鐘都不到，不過對當事人來說看不到Q每分每秒都是煎熬，直到看到擔心的人平安無事出現在自己眼前，Bond一直七上八下的心才總算放下。

真的『只是』個噩夢？Q一臉狐疑，不怎麼相信男人說的話。如果只是個再普通不過的噩夢，怎麼可能把上山下海當做家常便飯的007特工嚇得冷汗涔涔？

Q的觀察能力與第六感一向來都是該死的強，並不亞於身為特工的自己。Bond實在不想讓他擔心，只好有些彆扭地試著轉移話題：

「都這麼晚了，不睡覺在幹什麼呢？」

哦，想要轉移話題是吧？好吧，我就看看你想做什麼……Q難得興致一起打算繼續忽悠下去，就看誰先棄械投降吧~~~

「哦，沒什麼，只是臨時還有些加密文件需要破解，所以就稍微加了下班。」

「深夜了還要加班？M實在太會壓榨人。」Bond對此嚴重表示不滿，而他有點像小孩子在鬧脾氣的幼稚舉動則逗笑了Q。

「007，你可別忘記，要不是我有這點多出來的『加班費』，也不知道誰願意幫每次出任務都會帶回一堆索償單子的特工收拾爛攤子呢，有些完全可以避免的破壞索償連M都堅持不買賬呢！」

「……」從兩人認識到現在，這還是Q第一次在嘴炮上贏過Bond，他覺得洋洋得意，再看到Bond一臉吃癟的表情時更加控制不住逐漸往上彎的嘴角。

「啊，既然你沒事的話，那我還是回去加班好了——」話還沒說完Q就被拉進一個緊得他快要窒息的懷抱裡。

有話就好好說，非要用如此熱情過頭的方式嗎？

「我夢到Vesper了。」Bond說了這句話之後，兩人便陷入沉默之中。

Vesper Lynd麼……Q並沒有見過她。曾經得到過Bond的真心的女人，在大家的渲染之下已經變成了一個傳說級別的人，無奈紅顏多薄命，她無法跟Bond一起共度餘生，讓人唏噓不已。

他想必是夢到Vesper的死了吧，所以才會如此不安……Q細細思索著他應該對眼前顯得異常脆弱的男人說些什麼，可惜他並不是安慰人的料。

「James，看著我，」從男人的懷裡掙脫出來，Q伸出雙手輕撫Bond有些凹陷進去的雙頰，望進對方湛藍的眼瞳，一字一句非常清楚地說道：

「我不知道你想要我做什麼，我不是神所以不知道你那已經邁入中年的腦子在想些什麼，這種事必須要你自己說出來——當然，太過離譜的我一律不接受；不過，如果我猜的有那麼一絲絲正確的話，那我就必須請你完完全全地信任我，我以我的性命擔保，我絕對不會辜負你的信任。」

「I’ll always be here, right by your side. 」在男人嘴角烙下一個誓言之吻，再在額頭上印下一個毫無情色意味的吻。

「So, I assume this is a proposal? 」Bond笑著調戲青年，眼裡的藍色已經變得非常清澈完全沒有一絲陰霾。

「If you wish so, then so be it. 」Q也不甘示弱，給出了個模棱兩可的答案。兩人之間的距離逐漸拉近，直到所有的話語都融入一個情意綿綿的親吻之中。

**（正文到此結束，下面有彩蛋。閱讀之前請看避雷通知）**

XXXXXX我是分割線XXXXXX

作者一直很想寫、但是不知道要塞在哪裡的一個情節：

避雷通知：

-嚴重OOC注意

-此彩蛋當中滲入很多個人看法與觀念，可能有些三觀不正，無法接受者勿入

「我的Q，你不知道我有多麼擔心你哪一天會步上Vesper的後塵，」Bond雙手撐住額頭，完全不敢跟Q對視：

「畢竟我們處在一個完全不知道明天還能不能活著的一個世界。」

從來沒見過男人這麼煩惱，Q不自覺就把內心的想法給說出來了。

「James，當Vesper死時，你曾經浮現過隨她一起去的念頭嗎？」

完全沒想到對方會這麼問，Bond猛然抬起頭確認對方是正經提出問題的而不是說著玩的，他猶豫了一陣子之後點點頭。

「是有的。不過我慶幸我活了下來，因為我遇見了你，我的Q。」

盯著Bond緩緩牽起自己的手，Q深吸了口氣后繼續說道：

「我知道我自己這麼說是非常混賬的，不過……如果我哪一天真的死於非命，而你願意跟我一起走的話，我會真的很開心……」

理智在體內叫囂著你怎麼可以說出這麼自私的話，無奈內心還是對這件事有所嚮往，兩者之間的衝突過於激烈就連Q也沒注意到自己的身體猶如風中殘燭般顫抖著。

這個傻瓜，肯定是經過一番天人交戰才決定說出這樣的話的吧。Bond把Q輕擁入懷裡，柔聲問道：

「你真的允許我這麼做？」

太過出乎意料的反應把Q嚇得不輕。他抬起頭盯著一臉嚴肅不像是在開玩笑的男人，半信半疑問道：

「你、你不覺得我自私？」

「失去至愛之人的痛苦，只有當事者自己清楚，有人能熬過并繼續活下去，我就是其中一個；但是老天讓我遇到了你，祂就必須為此負起責任，如果祂再次從我身邊把你奪走，就算我能再次熬過傷痛又如何？那太難受了，勝過我身上所受的任何肉眼可以看到的傷口。」

「老天待我已算不薄，能讓我遇到兩個我深愛的人，我覺得已經夠了，我實在不想再背負著傷痛去尋找下一個了，畢竟我也不年輕了。」

「既然如此，那就勞煩Mr. Bond記住他今天說過的話吧，」Q眼中的促狹神色一覽無遺：

「如果你食言的話，小心我死後拿鐮刀來找你；還有，不准用『患上了阿茲海默症』或者『車禍失憶』這種蹩腳的藉口來騙過我喔，我可不會相信的。」

「好好好，」Bond寵溺地摸了摸Q的捲髮：

「那……如果是我先走，你也會跟著來？」

「欸？那可不一定喔？」Q的答案卻出乎Bond的意料之外。

「畢竟這個世界還有好多我想去探索的知識呢，每天都會推陳出新的科技也很吸引我——」

天啊，這個薄情的孩子……Bond沮喪的心情一直持續著直到他聽到Q的最後一句話為止——

「因為，等到我見你的時候，我想要告訴你好多好多你不知道的趣事，這樣你就不會感到無聊了。」

【完結END】


End file.
